chiquitafandomcom-20200213-history
Maria Clara de los Santos
Maria Clara de los Santos is a half-demon, half-human hybrid who is one of the main characters of Judas The Morbidible. Biography Dora Luz, Maria's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic Dante. Abandoned by the demon rather than her becoming his queen, Dora Luz was bent on suicide (while carrying Maria) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Naraka, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle.In their inter-dimensional world, Maria, Dora Luz's daughter by Dante, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juez, a magistrate of Naraka, attempted to cast the infant Maria into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Tara, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Maria under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Dante's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing.Later, after Tara's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Maria was plagued by prophetic dreams of Dante and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Dante spared her and Dora Luz after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Maria into becoming his ally. When Maria turned fourteen, she sensed Dante's power returning and fled to Earth. Appearance Maria's appearance is seen as dark and mysterious throughout the series. Her outfit is mostly made up of her favorite color, dark red/scarlet.She usually wears a black shirt with a red skirt, with matching black mary janes with blackish-gray soles.Her hair and eyes are brown, and as seen in Who's Your Dead Papi'','' Maria tied her hair back into a ponytail. In the pilot episode, Maria despises Cherry's short hair, which may conclude why she likes to keep it long. She has a bindi on her forehead when she was a baby. She has very orange, almost tan skin, which makes her appearance somewhat demonic. Personality Maria is one of the most mysterious characters throughout the series. She is quiet, nearly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic. She can always come up with a smart remark, specifically in reply to most of everyone's antics and attempts at humor. Her appearance and attitude appears to be that of a typical modern goth female. However, as much as she may seem slightly distant and anti-social, creator Danboe describes her as a "...dark character, but a character everyone can relate to.Maria is often portrayed as the most mature member of the group, often giving her own advice to the others about various subjects, and generally staying cool and calm, even in desperate situations. She is, however, also the most emotionally-restrained of her friends, appearing secretive and distant; she initially does not allow any of her fellow friends into her room and spends most of her time by herself, usually meditating or reading one of her numerous books. Relationships Magdalena Martinez Judas Cherry Connerson Trivia * Naraka is the dimension in which she was born and raised, and where she learned her powers. * In Who's Your Dead Papi, it is revealed Maria can read in English, German, Latin, Romanian, Ancient Sumerian, and Sanskrit. * Judas and Maria were intentionally created by Danboe,as a "married couple", hence the relationship was one of deep loyalty and affection, but also laced with conflicting personality clashes. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Demons Category:Judas/Characters